transformers_devastation_genesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Drift
Drift (ドリフト, Dorifuto) is a bounty hunter and Autobot commando with a rarity: conscience, while some bounty hunters may be unscrupulous thugs for hire. Dedicated to hunting down wrongdoers and crooks across the galaxy, Drift aims to bring his targets in fairly and honorably, with the goal of rehabilitating them into contributing members of Cybertronian society. Of course, he was not always an Autobot. In fact, he slaughtered quite a few when he was known as the Decepticon Deadlock (デッドロック, Deddorokku). But Deadlock's eyes were opened to what the Transformers' war had become when he stumbled across a lost faction of neutral Transformers long since forgotten. He discarded his ruthless ways, abandoned his guns for swords, and changed his name and appearance. When Drift returned to the Transformer war to make right what he put wrong, he was a bot of few words and disciplined action. He since went on to be an enthusiastic spiritualist and a self-punishing crusader, as well as the rigid moral code he follows may all be an attempt to get away and keep distance himself from his past as the former Decepticon soldier and his time with the decidedly amoral Ronin. It doesn't matter what his personality is because with his Decepticon past, Drift isn't well-liked or trusted by a few of the Autobots and some of the Decepticons think he's just lying about having changed. This hits Drift more than you might think because at the end of the day, despite his loner attitude, Drift really just wants to be part of something. Not that he's all sunshine and roses, however. As a result of his training with the Circle of Light, Drift is an exacting perfectionist in everything he does. He adheres to an unbending code of honor he follows to the letter, a level of strictness even most would finds excessive. Drift highly respects Optimus Prime, referng to him as his sensei. Knowing there is hope whenever the Autobot leader is around, this extremely polite and loyal samurai will follow Optimus to the bitter end. He doesn't think much of Bumblebee, though, due to his youth and lack of warrior discipline. Drift is an expert in blade combat, eschewing blasters for the up-close approach, Drift's strength lies not only in his mastery of ancient swords, but in his composure in battle. Despite the dark times upon the Autobots, Drift remains calm, dignified, and thoughtful, often taking time to practice his swordsmanship and spout haikus about whatever's going on. In addition to the two swords kept in his hip scabbards, Drift carries a legendary Great Sword. An ancient weapon that predates modern civilization, the Great Sword draws upon the spark energy of its bearer, and as such must only be used in the most dire of circumstances. "Find your inner compass. Loyalty is but a flower in the winds of fear and temptation." :—Drift's motto. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Ken Watanabe (English), Kiyomitsu Mizūchi (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Jorge Badillo (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Drift used to fight for Megatron and the Decepticons, and was known as one of the most terrible warriors ever to stalk the face of Cybertron. Something happened that changed him, bringing home all the horror he'd inflicted. Since then, he has hunted the Decepticons from one end of the galaxy to the other, bringing his own brand of justice to the evil robots. Now he wields his swords against them, alongside the heroic Autobots! Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode On Cybertron, he transforms Cybertronian Car. When first arriving on Earth, he adapts a vehicle mode of a Nissan Silvia S15 Sports Car. Attributes: Gallery File:Drift_VehicleMode-G1MT.png|Dift's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Zeta Prime **Bumblebee **Sideswipe **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Ironhide **Perceptor **Wheeljack **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm **Warpath **Prowl **Arcee **Windblade **Wreck-Gar **Aerialbots ***Air Raid ****Superion **Omega Sentinels ***Omega Supreme **Metroplex *Autobot Mini-Cons **Fixit *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus *Cybertron Elite Guard **Strongarm **Jazz **Blurr Family Neutral Rivals *Airachnid Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle **Airachnid *Insecticons **Seekers ***Starscream ***Thundercracker ***Dirge ***Thrust ***Sunstorm ***Ramjet ***Skywarp ***Slipstream **Trypticon *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown *Unicron Weapons and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Transportation History Synopsis Trivia Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Decepticon Turncoats